


【翻译】异星情人 Boy, you’re an alien

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Featuring Katy Perry's E.T., Kind of a song-fic, M/M, Pole Dancing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: “钢管舞和义警工作间并没有很多相似之处，但一些基本的安全事项，和抓握技术，是可以互通的。”事情在最开始只是个玩笑，但现在布鲁斯已经在这儿了，而他不能退缩。又名：布鲁斯学钢管舞。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne (briefly), Justice League & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	【翻译】异星情人 Boy, you’re an alien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boy, you’re an alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972778) by [MaskoftheRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay). 



> “外星生命，即地球以外的宇宙中可能存在或可能已经存在的生命……”  
> ——“外星生命”（Extraterrestrial Life）《大不列颠百科全书》
> 
> *超可爱超好笑的一篇作品+我心中superbat的角色歌=蝙蝠日快乐❤  
> *无Beta，欢迎捉虫

一切的开始都是因为布鲁斯突然造访迪克时，迪克在他的咖啡桌上落下了一张“ ** _健益、趣味、美妙之钢管舞_** ”的DVD碟片。

“钢管舞？”他扬扬眉毛，不过尽量不表现出评断。迪克转过身，对这个凭空而来的话题皱起了眉头。他看向布鲁斯目光的方向，然后微微红了脸。但当他发现布鲁斯的表情并不是评断的时候——事实上，是种小心翼翼的中立态度——他就放松下来了。

迪克清了清嗓子，答道：“它是种很好的锻炼方式！并不是每一个跳它的人都是为了……你懂的。倒也不是说那有什么不对的——”

“难吗？”布鲁斯问道。

“有点？它让我想起一些空中工作，那些，很明显，我已经熟悉了的工作。但时机可能会很难把握。”

片刻的沉默过去了。

“ ** _我_** 能做到吗？”

迪克眨眨眼，神情茫然无措。“呃——暂且不论你 ** _为什么_** 会有一丝一毫的这种想法——拥有节奏感也是蛮关键的。”

布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛，似乎他应该对此感到冒犯一样。“我很优雅。”

迪克叹了口气。“是啊，你是很 ** _优雅_** ，B——而非有节奏感。这两者是有差别的。想要拥有节奏感，你就先得要能够 ** _放松_** 下来，感受音乐。而且我也见过你跳舞。”他答道，语气并不刻薄。

布鲁斯思忖了一会儿。 ** _迪克确实挺有道理的_** _。_ 或许最好是换种方式了。他还没打算就此放弃呢。某些关于这件事的种种在他的脑海里燃起了一个 ** _想法_** 。“从技术上来讲，我能学会吗？”

迪克再次叹了口气，听起来相当挫败。“可以，我想可以。”

“那好。工作做得怎么样？”布鲁斯问道，迅速地丢下了这段对话。但他把迪克的答案放在心里。 ** _此前，我可不是从没习得过困难的事_** 。这又究竟能有多具挑战性？

——————

事实上，这一切的开始远比他和他大儿子的交流早得多。

“如果你是对的，我就去学钢管舞。”蝙蝠侠低声嘀咕道。

超人——他正在和他一起值监控工作的班——呛住了并不得不画上点工夫来清清嗓子。“什么？”他转身盯着蝙蝠侠，双眼滑稽地睁大了。

布鲁斯缓慢地复述他那荒谬的宣言：“如果，你是，对的，我就去学，跳钢管舞。”

他们一直在心不在焉地讨论哈尔的最新情报，是上一次联盟会议时他在简报里提到的。绿灯侠里最烦人的家伙断言事情没有什么好担心的，并且一切顺利。蝙蝠侠，理所当然地，不这么觉得。这是一周前的事了。

——————

“那些格尔达尼亚人（Gordanian）呢？”他在哈尔结束简报后立即问道，“我以为他们理应处于 ** _内战_** 爆发的边缘，灯侠。”

“好吧，现在他们并不是。所以别把你氨纶衣服揪成一团了，Spooky。”哈尔回道。

布鲁斯咬紧牙齿，握住拳头。当克拉克介入时，他几乎已经在崩断的边缘了。“我相信绿灯侠会继续监视情况，并且一旦有所变化就通知我们的。”超人坚定地说道，视线在他们两个间来回。

蝙蝠侠保持着尖锐的沉默。哈尔，一如既往地， ** _并不会_** 。“当然啦，尽管我怀疑情况并不会有所变化。”绿灯侠的双眼，和克拉克的，随即望向了布鲁斯。

“很好，”他断然道，“那让我们进入议程上的下一个话题：月度预算。”

——————

现在克拉克正盯着他，看起来心慌意乱。“得了，B。讲点道理；哈尔知道他自己在做什么。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，回想起 ** _所有_** 哈尔·乔丹理应“知道他自己在做什么”的时刻。 ** _你骗鬼呢。_** “他当然知道了。内战不会就那么魔术般地 ** _终止_** ，超人；这其中一定还有别的猫腻。只是我们暂且还没有发觉而已——我只希望那不要变为第二次亚特兰大事件。”

被故意提醒起他们上一次——哈尔·乔丹引起的，他附加道——的烂摊子，让克拉克对此一阵面部抽搐。“那不一样！ ** _没有人_** 预见了那种情况，所以是不公平地——”

“我的观点依旧成立。”布鲁斯高度怀疑自己错了的可能性，这也是他最初立下如此荒谬的诺言的原因。然而克拉克并没有显得恼怒，相反他只是又一次红着脸，转身看向显示器。他别的什么也没说。撇开他的烦躁，布鲁斯还是忍不住扬起了眉毛。 ** _有趣_** ，他想。 ** _非常有趣。_**

——————

事实证明，布鲁斯 ** _没有_** 错：格尔达尼亚的局势最终还是需要联盟的干涉。

然而，他依旧无法忽视那个好笑的提议。克拉克对此的反应实在是……就他而言太强烈了。私下里，布鲁斯承认他自己确实有点爱现。他本身并不追求关注，但当它被慷慨给予时，他可不会简简单单开个屏就算了。在心情好的时候，克拉克也不会放弃怂恿他。

布鲁斯同样知道他还有点混蛋。如果某种情况下他可以调戏调戏他的男朋友，他极有可能会把握它。多年的经验告诉他，有时候，手足无措的克拉克可能会带来…… ** _有趣的_** 回报。所以，学习钢管舞的念头在这几个月里一直萦绕在他的脑海中，直到他偶然发现他的大儿子也在学习钢管舞。

——————

在真的全力投入以前，布鲁斯希望确认这是一个可行的主意。

这意味着他需要找到一个安全的练习地点，这事实上是有点难度的。他可以把……设备放在主卧里，但对于绝大多数的晚上而言，那是他的 ** _也是_** 克拉克的卧室。要想这成为一个惊喜，那样肯定是行不通的。由于显而易见的原因，瞭望塔也排除在外——布鲁斯哼了一声，想象着 ** _那_** 可能会引发的混乱——庄园同样也不行。

他或许可以找一个线下课堂，然后乔装打扮去上课，但转念一想，他也否定了这个想法。鉴于钢管舞本身的运动量，犯错误的可能性实在是太大了。布鲁斯也不愿冒险让任何人发现。那么，自然而然地，他的思绪转向了蝙蝠洞。

这已经有了一个内置的音响系统；它还是个相当不错的系统。他不常使用它，但迪克每次回家看看的时候都会用到。斯蒂芬妮和提姆也是如此。甚至卡斯也偶尔会使用它。蝙蝠洞也是——基于不同时段而言——相当私密的地方，并且无论如何，布鲁斯已经把他绝大多数时间花在那儿了。如果他在庄园的“地下室” ** _多_** 呆一会儿的话，没有人会起疑心的。

另一个地域优势是，他可以使用约等于整个健身房般的锻炼设备。如果他需要重量训练，或者任何用以磨练钢管舞技巧的东西，它都很有可能已经在蝙蝠洞里了。他可以不引人注意地借用几张练习垫。但即使蝙蝠洞看起来大有希望，也不一定意味着它就可行。

于是，某一天，布鲁斯翘了一整个下午的班来寻找一个好地方。

他在洞穴最远的边缘找到了它。那里很黑，地面略有不平，还略显狭窄，不过话说回来，布鲁斯已经不记得上一次 ** _任何人_** 来这儿是什么时候了。一旦穿过几个逼仄的路段，空间就会打开，地面也会平整起来。甚至有一根光滑的金属支柱——也可以称之为钢管——从天花板直到地板。那比他所认为的“标准”钢管要稍微粗那么一丁点儿，不过同时，他也比一个“标准”舞者要高大一些。

再加上一点努力，就可以大功告成了。 ** _完美_** 。

一旦他的小练习区设置好了：在“钢管”下垫上垫子，几盏借来的泛光灯，一个蓝牙音响和一盒清洁用品，他就可以继续下一步了。是时候弄清楚他究竟给自己惹上了什么麻烦了。再说一次，这并不难，因为布鲁斯他可已经习惯了侦探工作。

他阅读了所有他能读完的有关钢管舞“艺术”的东西，并在网上找了几个专家，分析他们的视频。他列了一个购买清单—— ** _Dry Hands的干手抓握防滑剂_** 是其中之一——并总结了他的虚拟研究。 ** _神呐。我真的在做这个_** 。布鲁斯不知道是该感到更愚蠢、更逗乐还是更害怕了。

随后他转向Matches Malone来获取更进一步的帮助。“Tatyana，亲爱的，好久不见了。我有个请求，如果你愿顺一位老朋友的意……”

一旦Matches完成了他的任务，布鲁斯便认为这儿没有什么他能做的准备工作了。因为迪克才是家里的那个杂技演员，所以他遵循了大儿子（无意间的）背书。他购入了Alana Roche所创作的“ ** _健益，趣味，美妙之钢管舞_** ”的网络课程。

尽管布鲁斯有着更强的核心力量，且远比一般的初学者强健，他依旧严格遵守着教练的指导; 毕竟，过度自信会 ** _很容易_** 导致受伤。虽然他在担任蝙蝠侠的过程中一直不断受伤，但这种伤可能会稍微更难以解释清楚一点。

——————

“好了，今天就是你首次学习旋转动作的日子！是谁很兴奋呀？”Alana几乎是喊出来。

“他妈的该是时候了，”布鲁斯对着他的笔记本电脑屏幕喃喃自语。

自从他开始这项奇怪的尝试以来，已经有两周了，尽管他知道先掌握基本技能是多么重要的事——蝙蝠侠肯定已经就此告诫他的罗宾斯足够多回了——他已经渐渐开始不耐烦了。钢管舞和义警工作间并没有 ** _很多_** 相似之处，但一些基本的安全事项，和抓握技术，是可以互通的。

“旋转中 ** _真正_** 重要的是，你永远要在钢管上追求一种棒球握法，并让你的重量远离它。我们沿着身体角度的方向旋转。记住，一个 ** _棒球握法_** 意味着我们保持手臂平直，手肘水平。所有的手指，包括拇指都应该握住杆子。现在看着我做，这个动作叫‘消防员’。”

他回放录像。不由自主地，布鲁斯对其感到折服。三次倒带后，他理清了所有的线索和顺序。 ** _把这想象成另一种格斗技巧_** ，他告诉自己。所以，在仍觉得有点傻的同时，布鲁斯开始尝试。而当他成功的时候，他感到了一丝满足。

“非常好! ”Alana说。

——————

截至第一个月的月底，他进展飞速。尽管过程中略有颠簸。

——————

“你的淤伤看起来比平时还要更多。”一天晚上他们躺在床上时，克拉克随口谈到。

“嗯？”他放下手机，对上他男朋友忧心忡忡的蓝眼睛。“没什么的。克拉克，只是在磨合一种新的格斗技巧。”

克拉克叹了口气，长长地看了他一眼。布鲁斯一直和他保持着目光相接。“我只是想确认你足够小心，布鲁斯。”

“我知道。我也有注意。别担心了。”

——————

“既然你已经做得这么好了，我们来试试更复杂一点的东西吧：组合动作。这是你走向整套编舞的第一步。最终，当你足够优秀的时候，你就可以即兴发挥并创造一点属于你自己的东西了。但现在，请跟我做！”他看着Alana伸直双腿，再抬起其中一条，这样她的脚就和头处于同一位置了。她倾向自己抬起的下肢，握住脚踝，然后平稳地旋转起来。

**_葡萄酒杯_** 。布鲁斯如是想道，给这个动作取了个名字。 ** _我得适应这个新动作；我还没有这么灵活。_**

****

教练打直身体，又进入一个新的动作。她向上抬起双腿，展现出令人印象深刻的核心力量和手臂力量，然后将双腿穿过手臂，形成一个V字形。她现在与钢管平行了。然后她开始旋转。

“这叫做‘后转’，”Alana在完成这个动作时高兴地解释道。“现在我想看你也来试试！”

他做到了。勉勉强强地。

——————

“该死的!”布鲁斯又摔倒了——这是过去几分钟内的第三次了。他知道如何摔倒，这并不困扰他，但在 ** _这种_** 情况下战斗式摔倒并没有多大用处；挥拳时可没有涉及到杆子。他重新站起身，擦去额头上的汗水，然后回放视频，眉头紧皱。距离克拉克的生日只剩几个星期了，这是他给自己设定的最后死线。

从他开始训练到现在已经三个月了，布鲁斯已经从基本组合进阶到了基本编舞。一切都很顺利，直到Alana提升了单个动作的难度。那意味着更困难的过渡。目前，他正试图从“情感捕手”转为“超人”；是的，有一个动作是以克拉克命名的，这真是无止境的惹人捧腹。他的酸疼的屁股就是明证，情况不妙。

“如果拉斯看到我现在的样子的话，”布鲁斯咕哝道，对那幅想象中的画面嗤之以鼻。

他顺利地爬上了杆子，双腿并拢，一手棒球握姿，另一只手则反过来，然后双腿在躯干下方轻轻夹紧，开始旋转。但是，一如既往地，过渡动作让他卡了下。当布鲁斯结束了旋转，再次向上拱起，做出“超人”所要求的平直姿势时，他滑倒了。

布鲁斯叹了口气，重新站了起来。他瞥了一眼目前的挫败感来源，然后看看手机，然后又回过头来。 ** _我真的这么走投无路了吗？_** 是的。答案是肯定的。他给迪克发短信： ** _来山洞见我，星期六晚上7:30。_**

****

——————

“怎么了，B？”迪克问道。

“跟我来就行了，”他简短地答道。 ** _上帝，我希望这不要适得其反。_** 迪克很会对 ** _他_** 即将要帮助布鲁斯一次而感到很兴奋，但他的儿子也可以把这一点作为敲诈的材料。而布鲁斯可以想象，如果杰森——或者更糟糕的，斯蒂芬妮——听闻了他的所作所为，会发生什么。即使是全然信任并愿意给他私人空间的克拉克，也开始起疑了。

——————

“看上去你最近在下面花了很多时间，一切都还好吧？”

布鲁斯在电脑前坐直了身子。时间已经很晚了——他心不在焉地思考着他的男朋友到底在那里站了多久，看着他工作。他有时喜欢这么做，声称看到布鲁斯平安无事并沉浸在自己的世界里，让他感觉很安心。“别这么做！”克拉克现在应该明白不要偷偷接近他了。

克拉克举起双手。“对不起！”

布鲁斯叹了口气，保存工作文件，然后站了起来。“是你的生日礼物，”他简短地说。“所以，如果你不想破坏这个惊喜的话，就离这儿远点。”

“肯定是某种礼物。”克拉克思索地皱起了眉头，而布鲁斯只是翻了翻眼睛。真的，超人现在应该已经清楚地知道，这么明目张胆地钓鱼收集信息可是行不通的。“好吧，好吧。我就不再打探了。”

“说到做到。”

——————

“布鲁斯? ”迪克的声音把他从沉思中唤醒。

他眨眨眼，意识到他刚刚正好停在了练习场地和洞穴其余部分之间的“走廊”外。 ** _难以置信我真的这么做了。_** 布鲁斯深吸了一口气。“你不能告诉任何人。”迪克点点头，于是他继续道：“我叫你来是因为我遇到了一些……问题。”

“等等，我来这儿是为了一个案子，还是为了 ** _情感建议_** ——”

他举起一只手，责备地看了大儿子一眼：“不，我需要你的杂技技巧。”

“所以是一项任务？”迪克问道。

布鲁斯犹豫了一下，“当然。”

——————

迪克对着他爆笑出声。他笑了很久，笑得如此用力以至于跌倒在地。然后他躺在那里，上气不接下气，又躺了几分钟。布鲁斯咆哮着。“哦，操——你 ** _真_** 该庆幸我还对你有一丝敬重，B，否则 ** _每个人_** 都会听闻这件事。”

尴尬环绕着他，布鲁斯叹了口气，“你到底帮不帮我？”

“是的，我愿意帮你——只要有偿，”迪克轻巧地答应了，迅速站了起来。

他内心呻吟着，“你想要什么? ”

“我还没想好。我决定了会告诉你的。”

**_我真的没有选择了，不是吗？_** 布鲁斯想。“好吧……谢谢。”

——————

迪克以他平素的优雅，重复了这组动作几次。很明显，他的儿子已经将他的空中秋千和杂技技巧很好地转移到了这个新的载体中。然后，他指导布鲁斯如何去做。不知怎的，这次布鲁斯没有摔下来了，这让他松了口气。

又练习了一会儿后，他们拉伸身体，把所有的东西都整理干净。

“我猜这就是克拉克一直和我谈起的那个庞大而神秘的‘生日计划’吧。”他的大儿子随后说道。

“是的。”他停顿了一下，“你和克拉克聊天了？”

迪克翻了翻眼睛，低声咕哝了几句，好像在说什么“某些侦探”之类的。“是啊，我们聊天了；我已经认识他差不多快半辈子了，布鲁斯。而你们俩约会的时间大概，只有这个数字的 ** _四分之一_** 吧。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。 ** _我想他是对的。_** 这是个奇怪的顿悟，原来他的孩子已经认识克拉克这么久了。 ** _他原来真的一直在我身边，一直以来。_** 一股爱意如浪潮般淌过他的身体。“明白了。”

迪克哼了一声，给了他一个非常愉快的表情。然后，下一刻，他说道：“我想好我的报酬了。下次我来哥谭的时候，我要开那辆 ** _阿斯顿马丁 Vantage_** ，而你和Damian都要来和我一起出去吃冰淇淋。”

布鲁斯思考了一下。这个要求比他预期的要合理得多。“没问题。”

迪克咧起嘴笑了笑，朝着出口走去。在从视线中消失前他停顿了一下。“祝你好运，布鲁斯！”

——————

选定一首歌竟然成了个出乎意料的困难环节。

布鲁斯觉得他现在明白迪克的话的意思了，“是啊，你很 ** _优雅_** ，B——但没有节奏感。这两者是有区别的。”他已经试了好几首歌，但迄今为止没有一首感觉 ** _对_** 的。更别提，他匮乏的节奏感还雪上加霜了；放音乐时，布鲁斯的表现比不放时糟糕很多。他不习惯于在那种程度的背景噪音下去执行动作。

但距离克拉克的生日只剩一个星期了，他希望至少能提前几天 ** _配着_** 音乐来练习他的编舞。皱着眉头，布鲁斯不耐烦地把广播电台调到了 ** _Gotham KMXYZ_** ——90年代，千禧年，和最新流行音乐精选。下一首歌的前奏鼓点响起，布鲁斯哼了一声。 ** _这也太一板一眼了吧_** ——

****

他眨眨眼。 ** _又或许不是_** 。

——————

“为什么我们又要去蝙蝠洞？”克拉克问道。

这是他生日当晚，派对一个小时前刚刚结束。布鲁斯一直在等最后一批客人，和他的孩子们离开，这样他才可以把礼物送给克拉克。他花了一秒钟来平复自己的不耐烦；这已经是克拉克第五次这样问了。“你很快就会明白的。”

布鲁斯咽了下口水，意识到自己的心脏跳得有多快。这太荒谬了。荒谬。但他还是忍不住胡思乱想： ** _如果克拉克不喜欢怎么办？_** 但是不。他不会的。布鲁斯仍然记得几个月前当他提到钢管舞时他男朋友的反应。

“你没事吧？”

他深吸了一口气。“我没事，克拉克。”

——————

“这是什么？”克拉克环顾四周，如是问道。这地方在他疑问的目光下看起来更小，更昏暗了。布鲁斯又开始感到紧张了。最后一次排练后，他把这里收拾得漂漂亮亮的，添上了一些不错的装饰，比如一盏真正的灯、一张长椅和一台真正的音响。他还把垫子整齐地固定在合适的位置上，而不是任由它们随意摆放在钢管旁边（当然，钢管也是刚刚擦亮过的）。克拉克又一次疑惑地看向他。

布鲁斯意识到他已经沉默太久了。“这是你的生日礼物，”他迅速地答道，脱下自己的鞋袜。“还记得我们的……谈话吗——在哈尔首次向我们汇报了格尔达尼亚人的情况后？”

克拉克的目光由他移向杆子，又移回来。他皱了下眉头，看上去似乎正在从回忆中翻找这段记忆。随即他倒吸一口冷气。“ ** _不_** 。你不会吧！”

布鲁斯得意地笑了一下，开始着手于自己的衬衫。虽然他依旧很紧张，但看到他男朋友惊喜的表情还是很有帮助的。“即使我 ** _是_** 对的——我还是做了。”随即裤子被脱掉，然后他就只穿着一条紧身的黑色弹力裤了；毕竟，肉体和钢管间的接触对于良好的抓握力来说是必不可少的。“坐下吧，克拉克。”

——————

布鲁斯走向杆子时又开始紧张起来，但他尽量不去理会这种感觉。

压迫的沉默凝滞了一瞬间，直到他开始动作。最初的几个动作只是热身。他用几次简单的旋转让克拉克进入状态，同时评估着他的反应。布鲁斯最后绕着杆子转了一圈，然后平稳地停了下来。没有错过一个节拍，他对上克拉克的双眼，朝他的手机伸出手，解锁，摁下播放键。

Katy Perry《E.T.》的前奏响起，透过音响隆隆地敲击着，克拉克笑了。“讲真，布鲁斯？”布鲁斯只是狡黠地笑了，把自己的双腿抬到两手之间。他把它们分成V字型，然后开始旋转。克拉克不再笑了。

整个表演过程中，他男朋友的双眼都没有动摇。相反，他们小心翼翼地追随着布鲁斯的一举一动，以那种只有 ** _超人_** 才能驾驭的精准注意力。当Katy Perry唱到这首歌的结尾句，“超乎自然，异星来客-客-客（It’s supernatural, extraterrestrial-al-al）”时，布鲁斯滑向地面，然后鞠躬。洞穴沉入一片喧嚣的沉默。

他花了一秒钟来擦去眉间的汗水。克拉克正盯着他。“所以，你觉得怎么样？”

“你，布鲁斯·韦恩，真是无药可救的荒谬，而且还过于戏剧化——我爱这一点！”克拉克咧起嘴笑了。

布鲁斯用一瞬间来仔细地研究了他的脸，但没有迹象表面克拉克在说谎。看起来他真的很享受……那个。一阵轻松的心情涌上心头。 ** _谢天谢地。_** 布鲁斯轻笑着。“这都是你的错，克拉克；是你把我身体里爱炫耀的那部分勾起来了。不过我很高兴。你喜欢它。”他走向他的男朋友，克拉克仍差不多呆在舞蹈时他的位置上。只是他现在站起来了。

“你钻研这个有多久了？”克拉克低声道。

布鲁斯向前迈了一步，让他们的身体几乎贴合在一起。“你不会想知道的。但你觉得再来一次安可演出怎么样呢……在楼上的那种？”一枚轻快的吻落在克拉克的嘴唇上。

“嗯，那听起来不错。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *原著中太太所提到的参考资料：
> 
> https://medium.com/@emmanassuadaayres/everything-you-need-to-know-before-your-first-pole-dance-class-c331c8f1854e
> 
> https://www.mindbodygreen.com/0-12243/11-things-i-wish-everyone-knew-about-pole-dancing.html
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP2m1bwax7A&feature=youtu.be
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tap-qXHJIpQ&app=desktop
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Whhgi-HXmdI&app=desktop


End file.
